houseofanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Sora (ソラ?) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called Keyblade which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey while Sora searches for his friends who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised his role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. Sora's original design was created by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be main character of the series. Wanting it to be an original character, Nomura made various sketches of him until it met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as his favorite character from all the ones he has designed, and wanted to emphasize the importance of him despite being an ordinary boy. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga and Luke Manriquez in Japanese and English, respectively. Sora's character has received mainly positive critical response due to his interactions and development across the series and has also appeared in various popularity polls from video game characters. Sora will appear in House of Animals series. Background Information Appearances: Kingdom Hearts Series, House of Animals, The Legend of Epicness Voices: Haley Joel Osment (English) and Miyu Irino (Japanese) Character Information *Other Names: The Keyblade's Chosen One, The Keyblade Guy, Etc *Personality: Kind, Brave, Heroic *Occupation: Keylade Wielder of Light *Body: Spiky Brown Hair and Blue Eyes with Tan Skin *Goal: Save the World and Everyone from The Heartless and Enemies. *Home: Destiny Islands (Formerly), ToonTown, California (Currently) *Friends: Riku, Kairi (Girlfriend, Later Future Wife), Namine, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Yen Sid, Captain Rex (RX-24), C3PO, R2-D2, Daria, Jane, Dawn, Aly San San, AC-38, Minnie Mouse, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Boneless Chicken, Ludwig Von Drake, Aqua, Ven, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawwn, Rosetta, Vidia, Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Terence, Queen Clarion, Peter Pan, Terra, Fairy Mary, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner, The Jungle Book Vultures, King Louie, Baloo, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Lumpy, Roo, Kanga, Kessie the Bluebird, Jiminy Cricket, Peppermint Patty, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Other VeggieTales Characters, Selena Gomez, Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, I.M. Weasel, G2-9T, G2-4T, Characters of The Carousel of Progress, Cylde Birdbrain & Claude the Toucan, Jose the Macaw, Fritz, Michael, Pierre, Iago, Captain EO, Idee, Odee, Major and Minor Domo, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Billy Bevel, Pollie Pi, R2-D7, Duffy the Disney Bear, ShellieMay the Disney Bear, Trixie Tang, Timmy Turner, The Country Bears, Dreamfinder, Figment, Karen the Disneyland Park Guide, The Muppets, Sam the Eagle (America Sings), Ollie the Owl, Sonny Eclipse, The Orange Bird, R5-D2, Brer Rabbit, Brer Gator, Brer Frog, Gloomius Maximus, Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dipper, Mabel, Dukey, Zoey, Mike, Lucky the Dinosaur, TippyBlue the Seagull, Debby Ryan, Etc *Rivals: Xemnas, The Scallions, Vidia (Formerly), The Red Guy, Gloomius Maximus (Formerly), Pete, Jafar, Maleficent, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Snooty Flamingos, Creepy Connie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tyrannosaurs Rex (Fantasia), Captain Hook, Smee, Oogie Boogie, Plugsy, The Cutting Edge Appliances, Chelsea Barnes, Evil Clown (From the Brave Little Toaster), Firebird, Discord (Formerly) , Queen Chrysalis, Big Jet, Darth Vader, Ursula, Brutus and Nero, Joanna, The Bullies and Brutus (From Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown), Mr. Snoops, Flotsam and Jetsam, Team Rocket, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Tootie, Plankton, Supreme Leader (Formerly), Heartless, Nobodies, Hatbox Ghost, Yeti, Hitchhiking Ghosts, Ghost Host, Constance Hatchaway, Disney Villains, Gregory (From Gregory Horror Show), Wilde Wolf, Freddy Fazbear, The Secretary of Night, Etc *Likes: Disneyland, Walt Disney World, Facebook, Peace, Making Friends, Kairi, Tokyo Disneyland, Jesus *Dislikes: Villains, Any Threat to Disneyland Parks Around the World and The Worlds, Stranded, Bad Grades *Powers and Abilities: Magical Abilities, Summon, Control Over Light *Weapons: The Keyblade Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Males